Cracked Worlds
by DreamWalkerDraco
Summary: This is my prequel to Dreamwalkers and Demons, which, if you haven't already read it, I reccomend you read to better understand this. And of course this explains the story itself. It's told in two parts, and they both come before D&D. D/H implied, oneshot


Harry looked up from the kitchen, distracted. Draco was leaning on the doorway, looking at him.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Honestly, Draco. Just tell me."

"It's nothing! I just like looking at you!"

"Uh-huh".

They were silent for a moment.

"What is it?" Harry asked again.

"It's just . . . " Draco looked a bit nervous. "When are you going to tell her?" he blurted out.

"Ginny? I dunno. I think she already knows..."

"That's not the point. She won't _really_ know until you tell her."

"Well... I wasn't planning on doing it anytime soo-"

"You always say that! Every time I ask!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell her!"

"Are you saying you don't love me?"

"Of course I love you!"

"Then just tell her!"

Harry removed his gaze from Draco's eyes, not paying much attention to the cake he was baking.

"I can't."

"Why not? You don't have the guts?"

"I... She might get really mad at me. And you."

"You said you think she already knows anyway!"

"But I-"

"You know what; I'm just going to go. Call me back when you tell her."

"Fine then! Go kill yourself!"

"Maybe I will!"

And with one last hurt look at Harry, Draco left the room. Harry heard a door slam and knew that Draco had left.

"At least he has enough sense _not _to kill himself," Harry muttered to himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_No no no no__NO! Draco don't die, Draco don't die, Draco don't die! _

Not caring about the Mugglesin the busy cafe, Harry rushed out of the small coffee shop and Apparated. 

_CRACK!_

He landed in Hermione's office at St. Mungo's.

"Hermione! Hermione! I'm here!"

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione came out from behind a desk and ran over to Harry.

"Hermione, is he okay?" Harry asked urgently.

"Harry..."

"Hermione, is he alive?" Harry demanded.

"...we don't know."

"What happened?"

"It was a car crash, Harry."

"Do you have a body?"

"There was a big explosion, we don't really know what happened . . . oh, Harry, I'm _so sorry..." _

Harry buried his face into Hermione's shoulder, crying.

"Hey, something wrong?" asked Ron's voice from the door.

"Ron..." Hermione barely managed Ron's name through sobs.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?" Ron, confused, looked first at Hermione, holding Harry, and then to the raven-haired boy sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder.

"Ron...he's dead," whispered Harry.

"Who?"

"He's gone." Harry's voice was at speaking level now, and he turned to face Ron.

"Who?"

"Ron, he's _dead!_" Harry was shouting at Ron, grabbing hold of his shoulders and staring him in the face.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, _who?_"

"It's Draco. Draco's dead." Hermione stood silently behind them, not daring to say anything else.

"But... how?"

"It was a car accident, Ron; I don't know all the details... There was something about a big explosion, but I'm not sure how that happened..."

"Wait, you're telling me that _Draco Malfoy _died in a _car crash?_"

"Yes."

"But that can't be right. How can a wizard die in something so... Muggle?"

"Ron!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Muggles aren't any less important wizards. Or witches. But really, a Muggle machine doesn't hold nearly as much power as our magic does. There must have been something else colliding with that. Some other power source..."

"Maybe. But that seems doubtful."

"I don't- Merlin, _Harry!_"

Harry was leaning on a desk, crying silently and putting all his weight on his arm. His sleeve was sticking to his skin, soaked with tears, and his hair was falling around his face. Tears were splashing onto the twenty page report on Hermione's desk, destroying the first few pages.

"The last time I saw him...I told him...I told him to die... I'm such a stupid _fuck..."_

Harry collapsed on the ground, shaking and holding his head in his hands. He didn't care that Ron and Hermione saw this, nor would he care if the entire population of St. Mungo's walked in and saw him. "What... what the _hell _do I do now?"

Realization had sunk in.

Draco was gone.

Draco was gone and there was _nothing _he could fucking do about it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Heh... well, that's the flashback and hopefully it explains the story. My intention was to make it as un-descriptive as I could without confusing people, so that they could kind of interact with the story a little more. But I don't know how well that turned out...

IT HAS BEEN SPELL CHECKED, so there shouldn't be too many typos, although I know I'm not the best at that.

Thank you for beta'ing PiRSquared!


End file.
